starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Sekta Nan
Selkath MedStar top xenobologist who along with Annora Mire' helped to find the Cure for Brain Rot C. It was her name and Annora's that make up the same of cure Senora. History Born on Manna some 13 years before the Battle of Yavin, Sekta grew up the daughter of trader and a scientist. Form an early age she showed a great aptitude with Medicine. When she was 14 she was accepted at the University of Corescaunt Medical School. It was while at school a friend made her a vocalizer translator so that spoke basic, Huttes and several other languages so others could understand her. Five years later she graduated head of her class in Infectious Diseases and Xenobiology. After doing her internship at Main Hospital on Crourecnat she accepted a fellowship at her old school which allowed to expand her research oppertunites while teaching. After 10 years and several promotions she joined MedStar seeing the possibility to do field research and help others in war torn area of the galaxy. Medstar In early 18 ABY, Sekta arrived at Angle's Haven after being hired by Annora Mire' shortly before the terrorist attack on Lianna where she was placed as head of Sector V under Dr. Mire'. However before she could unpack her bags she was called away her frist test to Cato Nemodiea and dread Brain Rote Type C virus which had plauged the glaxy long before the Invasion of Naboo.After offering a young Dragon Matias Alderweiler a ride she was off on the biggest case thus far in her life. Nemodeia Upon arriving on Nemdoeia Sekta went to work with the team. It was Dr. Nan who comfimed that the mysterious plague ailing the Nemodiean people was non other than infamous Brain Rot Type C. Knowing they had little time she, Annora Mire' and a Nemdoean doctor{add legs characters name here} It was during this time matias was injrured by an attack of Nemdoiean Rebles and Mace Halcyon director of secruity for Medstar was attacked by an unknow sith. The attacked was taken down by the Lady of Shadows leading to discovery that not only was Annora and Mace were in love, but their young savor was acutally Annora's grandmother cloned!!! A medical anomilty Sekta is very intersted in exploring. Senora Naboo Skills Personality and Characteristic Generally a good hearted person Sekta is quiet perfering to work and heal than anything else. She is also very curious and loves spending many hours in the reseach lab. These things make her a perfect co-worker to the high strung Mire'. She is also quiet found of Matias who she thinks of as her younger brother, even from time to time allowing him to fly the Darkwater. Sekta is a selkath which means she can live on land (for periods of time) and underwater. Though in recent years she has not been able to live where water is she has had immersion tanks installed whereever she lives. When not working she can often be found floating in one thinking of her home and family. Threads Category:MedStar